Rainbow Warriors
Welcome to Rainbow Island, ! Each cat in this Clan has a random color for their prefix. Join if you'd like to :3. Also, this can turn into a roleplay if others are on board. If roleplay, then don't be rude, swearing, and don't kill without their perm. I also will try to update a new cat in the Clan as soon as I can. If you want to (and if I allow it) you can be one of the cats that I orginally made. ColorClan Allegiances Leader: '''Orangestar - pale ginger-and-tan tom - LibraTheConstellWing '''Deputy: '''Pinkfur - pale honey-cream she-cat '''Medicine cat: '''Greenrunner - dark gray she-cat '''Warriors: '''Bluemist - black tom Indigobright - pale gray she-cat Peacheye - pale cream she-cat Lavenderpelt - blue-gray she-cat Purpleswipe - gold tom Yellowhollow - fawn and black tom '''Apprentices: '''Brickpaw (warrior name: Brickbriar): bright ginger she-cat Cyanpaw (warrior name: Cyanfrost): tawny and grey she-cat Bluepaw (warrior name: Bluethorn): vivid silver she-cat '''Queens: '''Greypatch - yellow and brown she-cat Limehawk - fawn and tawny she-cat Blueburr - bright ginger she-cat '''Kits: '''Greenkit (warrior name: Greenthorn) - white tom with yellow spotches Brownkit (warrior name: Brownfern) - fawn and brown tom Purplekit (warrior name: Purplesky) - tawny and gold tom '''Elders: '''Skythroat - very pale fawn she-cat Burgundywatcher - ginger and golden she-cat '''StarClan: '''Violetfoot - grey and golden she-cat '''Dark Forest: '''Orangemask - white she-cat with very dark tawny patches '''Rules for joining: '''Not a lot, but.. 1. Ask me before making a cat 2. The name MUST have a color in the prefix. It doesn't have to be a primary color. 3. I'm not online all the time. HueClan '''Leader: '''Whitestar - vivid grey tom '''Deputy: '''Magentahollow - fawn and golden tom '''Medicine cat: '''Redsong - white, gray, and black spotted she'cat '''Warriors: '''Maroonstrike - white she-cat Tealfur - black and fawn tom Limetoe - grey and brown she-cat Silverlight - reddish and rosetted spotted tom Violetbreeze - yellow and golden she-cat Pinkbird - dark sandy tabby tom '''Apprentices: '''Silverpaw (warrior name: Silverbright): ginger and grey tom Purplepaw (warrior name: Purplepelt): yellow and fawn tom with rosetted tabby pattern Brownpaw (warrior name: Brownfall): black tom Blackpaw (warrior name: Blackbelly): very pale cream tabby tom '''Queens: '''Purpleberry - white-and-tortoisehsell she-cat Redbelly - golden tabby she-cat Maroonpoppy - fawn and grey she-cat with a white chest '''Kits: '''Beigekit (warrior name: Beigehollow): very pale tawny tom with white splashes and white tail tip Silverkit (warrior name: Silverface): silver she-cat Redkit (warrior name: Redpoppy): yellow and grey tom '''Elders: '''Orangerun - vivid silver tabby tom Beigerun - fawn and yellow tabby tom '''StarClan: '''Redhawk - black tabby she-cat '''Dark Forest: '''Yellowswipe - white-and-silver tom ~ ShadeClan ~ '''Leader: '''Pinkstar - fawn and golden tom '''Deputy: '''Purplestrike - grey and ginger tabby tom '''Medicine cat: '''Whitejaw - tawny and black she-cat '''Warriors: '''Purplehawk - sleek black tom Magentawhisker - red she-cat with white underbelly with a clawed-out eye Frostflame - silver with spotted tabby pattern Burgundypatch - creamy brown tom Purpleblaze - rossetted tabby she-cat Brownleg - dark ginger tom '''Apprentices: '''Pinkpaw (warrior name: Pinkjay): pale ginger tom Redpaw (warrior name: Redwater): yellow and golden she-cat Orangepaw (warrior name: Orangeflame): white tom Greenpaw (warrior name: Greenhare): very pale orange tom '''Queens: '''Maroonspring - tawny and black she-cat Purplewatcher - black she-cat Orangewhisker - deep gold she-cat with black tabby stripes '''Kits: '''Tealkit (warrior name: Tealsnow): fawn and tawny tabby tom Pinkkit (warrior name: Pinksky): white tom with dark gold patches Blackkit (warrior name: Blackwillow): orange tom with white tail tip '''Elders: '''Maroonspots - ginger and yellow tom Greeneyes - ginger tabby she-cat '''StarClan: '''Cyanspot - black and cream she-cat '''Dark Forest: '''Limeflight - brown and grey she-cat ''~ CastClan ~ ' '''Leader: '''Beigestar - white she-cat with very pale brown dapples '''Deputy: '''Pinkbite - silver tom '''Medicine cat: '''Purplebush - white tom '''Warriors: '''Cyanheart - golden tabby tom Beigespots - yellow and cream she-cat Maroontuft - silver-grey tabby she-cat Purplewhisker - white tom with dark ginger splotches Magentaear - grey and cream tabby tom Cyancreek - smoky grey tom '''Apprentices: '''Orangepaw (warrior name: Orangestorm): grey, almost black she-cat Greenpaw (warrior name: Greenbush): (( this is a work in progress ))